OS Kanda Aya
by Akimi Aya
Summary: Je dirai juste qu'il s'agit d'un Kanda moins glacial qu'à l'accoutumé.


_**OS:****Kanda / Aya**_

Je n'arrivais même pas à placer de mot sur cette colère et cette tristesse qui m'envahissait. Vous m'aviez quitter tous, tous autant que vous êtes. Vous vous dissiez mes amis? Vous qui ne me regardiez pas? Vous qui m'abandonniez? Oh des amis j'en ais eu ... Du moins je croyais en avoir. Puis, je ne sais pour quel raison, ils ont disparu. De ceux qui ont arrêté de me parler du jour au lendemain, à ceux qui me donne de fausses excuse pour ne pas me voir, il ne m'en restai que peu. Bien évidemment, j'en avait toujours, et on pouvais dire que les autres n'était que des personnes en quelque sorte inutile a ma vie qui ne m'apporterais rien. Cependant, ces personnes là était celle pour lequel j'avais le plus d'affection. Je me sentis abandonné, trahis, par ces personnes que j'aimais tant. Je cachais ma tristesse et mes larmes derrière un mur de glace ou un sourire forcés, lorsque j'en était capable. J'espérais que ceux qui se disait mes amis le remarqueraient, qu'ils seraient capable de m'aider. Mais la situation ne changea pas, ils continuaient de me demander de les aider, de les conseiller, et me reprocher quand je n'avait su voir la tristesse dans leur regard. Plusieurs événements personnel remplir mon regard de douleurs plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, malgré tous, aucun d'eux ne fut capable de le remarquer. Je me rappelle encore, le dernier que j'ai perdu, c'était le seul qui fut capable de me faire véritablement sourire, et qui avait compris la tristesse de mon regard. Un jour, une dispute éclata, les événements en entraînant d'autres, il choisit de mettre fin à notre amitié et d'écouter l'avis d'un des premiers a m'avoir abandonné. Je n'avais plus que deux amis qui me remarquer, mais ce que je prit du temps a comprendre, fut que ce n'était pas "moi" qu'il remarquait, mais plutôt, la "psy" qui résoudrai leur problèmes.  
>Cela faisait pratiquement un an que je n'avais plus que ces deux amis. Je n'en pouvais plus et me referma complètement sur moi-même. C'était ce moment là que choisit mes seules amis pour me lâcher à leur tour. Pourquoi me dirait vous? Pour une raison qui me parait évidente avec ce que j'ai dit précédemment, tous ce qui les intéressait était et sera les conseils que je leur donnait, ayant trop d'idée noir, je fut incapable de les aider. C'est pour cela qu'ils avaient attendus seulement deux semaines pour me laisser sans amis. Ce fut fort aimable de leur part de patienter.<br>Je réussi a tenir un mois, a bout, je trouvais la décision d'en finir intéressante ...

Un jour, avec mon père, un objet métallique réagit à mon approche, mon père m'avait fait de grand yeux. Ce jour-là, il me parla d'un futur changement de lycée. En effet, mes parents furent mutés, je leur en voulurent de m'éloigner de mes rares amis.  
>J'arrivai dans un lieu inconnu. Tout les élèves m'accueillir les bras ouvert. Je les fit tous partir avec un de mes plus beaux regard noir, l'air de dire "tu t'approches, je te tue". Cela leur permit de vite cerner mon caractère plutôt glaciale. Et un fou, qui est apparemment mon directeur (ce qui explique la structure particulière du lycée), m'avait accompagner dans son bureau et m'avait expliquer la vrai raison de ma présence. Mes parents m'avaient gentiment abandonné dans une tour car je serai un exorciste. Je me rappelle de ma première réaction, après l'état de bug, où Komui avait eu le temps de me faire plein de test. J'avais fui, ne croyant ce qu'il me disait. Et je vis l'endroit, où je devais vivre avec mes parents, complètement vide. Dépité, je retourna à la "Congrégation de l'ombre" où Komui me donna mon katana qui me permettra de tuer les akuma. Je m'enferma dans ma chambre et ne sortait que pour manger.<br>Komui envoya sa jeune sœur Lenalee me cherchait. Je rentra dans son bureau et il m'expliqua ma première mission, il me rassura en me disant que je ne serai pas seul. Lenalee me raccompagna jusqu'à ma chambre le temps de préparer mes affaires, puis jusqu'au sous sol, lieu où se trouvait des barques pour quitter le bâtiment plus facilement. Elle était parti précipitamment en me signalant l'arrivé proche de ma coéquipière. Je patienta quelques secondes et c'est là que je t'ai vue pour la première fois. Ton regard émeraude semblait rempli de désespoir malgré cette infime lueur d'espoir. Tes long cheveux roux cascadait dans ton dos, légèrement bouclé. Ton maquillage noir faisait ressortir tes yeux et leur tristesse. Tu ne portais que du noir, un manteau avec une capuche noir avec certes les boutons argentés ainsi que les bordures, un jean noir, des bottines noir. Malgré ton allure sombre et dépressive, j'étais tombé sous ton charme.

Je reçus une mission, je devais aller chercher une innocence et en plus de ça me coltinait un nouveau. Je descendis au sous-sol et je te vis, l'espoir de pouvoir me faire de nouveau un ami m'avait motivé pour cette mission, en te regardant cette espoir avait grandit. Tes long cheveux noir attaché en une queue de cheval haute, ton long manteau noir, blanc et argenté, ton jean bleu foncé et tes botes noirs. Tout chez toi m'avait séduit. Un grand blanc c'était installé entre nous. Je monta sur la barque et tu me suivis, toujours ce grand silence entre nous. Je décida d'en mettre fin en te demandant si ton katana portait un nom. Tu avais légèrement sursauté et m'avait répondu qu'il se nommait Mugen. Au bout de quelques secondes tu me demanda mon nom, et je remarqua que je ne te l'avais pas demander. Tu me répondit Yu, Yu Kanda, qu'elle nom magnifique.

Tu me dis que tu t'appelais Akimi, Akimi Aya. Je trouve toujours que ce nom te vas à merveille. Je m'interrogea sur ton innocence et te le demanda pour combler le blanc qui s'immiscer de nouveau entre nous deux. Tu me montras tes deux mains, la gauche avait un tatouage bleu et noir représentant une liane faisant le tour de ton poignée et formant le signe de l'infini sur le dessus; Ta main droite avait un tatouage bleu et noir mais plus complexe, une liane formait un fin bracelet sur ton poignée et passait le long de ta main, sur le dessus, et enroulait ton index. Tu m'expliqua que tu contrôlait des éléments de la nature tel que les plantes et la terre d'où les lianes sur ton bras. Ce fut toi qui m'expliqua ce qu'était un symbiotique, tel était ton cas, ainsi que plein de chose sur les exorcistes et les akuma. Je buvais t'es paroles mais je voyais toujours cette tristesse dans ton regard, malgré ton sourire, mais je n'osa en parler.

On se rapprochai de plus en plus et rapidement, mon sourire était de plus en plus sincère mais ma tristesse persisté. Tu étais toujours inexpérimenté dans les combats et je pris la décision de te donner des cours en rentrant de mission. Cependant, durant la mission, de grandes quantité d'akuma nous attaquèrent, ton inexpérience et le fait que nous n'étions que deux diminuait grandement nos chances de survie. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'on se battait, il ne restai plus qu'une quinzaine d'akuma, je tua ce m'encerclant pour venir t'aider. A bout de force, je n'arrivai plus a utilisé mon innocence correctement, je l'avais poussé à un niveau trop élevé. Je n'était qu'à quelques mètre de toi, lorsque un akuma surgit derrière ton dos. Je me jeta sur toi en hurlant ton nom et me prit l'attaque a ta place, tu t'occupa de tuer les derniers ennemis et te précipita sur moi en larme.  
>"- Pourquoi as-tu fait sa?!<br>- Je ... ne ... voulais ... pas ... perdre ... mon ... seul ... ami ...  
>- Ton seul ami? Mais je ne dois pas être le seul? Et puis même! Tu as pensé à toi?! Tu ne dois pas mourir!<br>- Je ne ... voulais pas ... survivre a ... ma prochaine ... mission ... avant de ... te connaître.  
>- Akimi! Tu ne vas pas mourir tu m'entends?!<br>- Gomen ... Kanda ...  
>- AKIMIIII!"<p>

Je me précipita pour chercher de l'aide. J'étais en larme. Au bout d'une heure un certain Bookman arriva pour s'occuper de toi, je resta dehors avec un certain Lavi que je ne calcula même pas mais qui avait l'air aussi inquiet que moi. Cela faisait une heure que j'attendais quand Komui arriva, il lança un regard interrogateur à Lavi, et il me demanda ce qu'il c'était passé et je lui expliqua de manière calme mais froide. Bookman sortit, enfin, je priai pour que tu t'en soit sorti. Il me regarda ainsi que Lavi et ce décida a parler au bout de quelques minutes pour dire que tu devrais te reposer au moins un mois, il rajouta que te connaissant tu voudrais pas ne rien faire donc quelqu'un devait s'occuper de toi. Je me proposa volontaire plutôt rapidement ce qui étonna Komui et fit rire ce crétin de Lavi. Ce fut à ce moment que je trouva son surnom Baka Usagi car il avait fui assez vite en croissant mon regard plein d'amour.

Je me réveilla difficilement. Ainsi, j'avais survécu. Je sentis les bandages entourant ma poitrine et mon ventre. Je me décida a ouvrir les yeux, j'esquissai un sourire devant la scène devant moi. Kanda c'était endormie sur une chaise à côté de moi, la lune l'éclairait. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et ce que je vis me fit relever d'un coup ainsi que Kanda, dut au manque de discrétion de notre chère visiteur et moi-même. En effet, qui ne se ferait pas réveiller par deux cri hystérique, l'un hurlant Akimi et l'autre Lavi? Suivit par l'écroulement au sol de bibi. Lavi m'aida a me rallonger sur le lit en me disant un mot doux : baka.  
>"- Baka.<br>- Tu te répète mon cher Lavi.  
>- Tu m'as manquer Akimi.<br>- Humph ...  
>- Qu'est ce qui as?<br>- Qu'est ce qui as?! Il y a que sa fait dix ans que tu t'es barrer et deux ans que tu ne me donnes plus de nouvelle!  
>- Akimi ...<br>- Il n'y a pas de Akimi, Lavi! Je ... Je suis toute seule maintenant ... Et ... hier encore, j'aurai préférer mourir ...  
>- Akimi ...<br>- Akimi, tu n'es plus seul, je, je suis là maintenant.  
>- Qui me dit que tu ne m'abandonneras pas comme les autres, Kanda?<br>- Parce qu'on viens de m'abandonner et que je sais ce que sa fait. Et parce que, même si on ne se connaît que depuis hier, je tient déjà beaucoup à toi.  
>- Aligato Kanda ... Je sais ce que c'est de se faire abandonner par sa famille ...<br>*toc toc toc*  
>- Lavi.<br>L. A- Bookman.  
>B - Akimi ... J'ai une nouvelle pour vous.<br>Ko - C'est une décision que l'on viens de prendre.  
>B - Avec Lavi, nous allons intégrer la Congrégation de l'Ombre en tant qu'exorciste.<br>L - Honto?  
>Ko - Oui, et le temps que des chambres soit prêtes, tu dormiras avec Akimi.<br>A - Super.  
>L - Fait pas la dégoûter, Bookman accepte enfin qu'on vive ensemble comme avant.<br>A - Tu m'abandonnes de nouveau je te tue.  
>*Komui et Bookman sortent*<br>K - Comme avant?  
>A - Kanda, je te présente Lavi, Lavi Aya.<br>K - C'est ...  
>L - Ma sœur.<br>K - Sa fait de suite moins classe ton nom de famille, baka usagi.  
>L - Urusei Yu.<br>A - Lavi a un nom de merde, Kanda c'est son prénom. Maintenant le premier que j'entends se moquer du nom ou du prénom de l'autre aura a faire à moi.  
>L - Je crains rien contre ma sœur adoré. Par contre toi Yu ... !<br>Akimi avec un sourire sadique - Tu es sur monsieur Aya? Parce que suspendu au plafond par une liane on dirait pas.  
>K. L - Akimi!" Encore une fois, je m'était évanouis. Je me réveilla avec l'interdiction formelle de me lever de la part de Lavi et Kanda.<p>

Cela faisait quelques mois que l'on se connaissait. D'ailleurs tu ne t'habillais plus comme avant, tu avais désormais la même tenue que Lavi hormis tes bottes qui était à talon et du maquillage flash. On était inséparable. Tu m'entraînais grâce à ta maîtrise de plusieurs armes, je maniais désormais parfaitement Mugen. Et me battais souvent avec Lavi, à cause de stupide surnom. On s'était rapprocher de Lenalee, qui était étonnamment devenue une personne très joyeuse. Et puis, un jour tout bascula, tout était devenu magique à ce moment-là.

POV narrateur:

Lavi rentra dans la salle d'entraînements où il vit Kanda.  
>" - Alors tu te déclare?<br>- Je me ... déclare?  
>- Oui, à ma sœur. Je sais qu'elle te plaît, dit pas le contraire.<br>- Mais, c'est, c'est juste ... une amie.  
>- Une amie, mais oui.<br>- Depuis quand tu joue les Cupidon, baka usagi?  
>- Depuis que sa concerne ma sœur Yu.<br>- Grrr.  
>- Je vous ait déjà dit de pas vous moquer avec de futiles surnom! Et qu'est ce qui concerne ta sœur, Lavi?<br>L. K - Rien, rien du tout.  
>A - Humph ... Bon on s'entraîne.<br>L - Je vais vous laissez.  
>A - A plus tard frérot.<br>L - Pas trop de bêtise vous deux.  
>A - Même chose pour toi, baka.<br>*Lavi sort de la pièce*  
>A -Tu es prêt a te faire éclater?<br>K - Qui te dit que je ne vais pas gagner ... Pour une fois.  
>A - C'est parti!"<br>Ils s'engagèrent dans un combat sans interruption. Akimi passa au chose sérieuse. Elle lui donna un coup puissant qui l'envoya volait plus loin, pour ne pas le blesser elle créa une liane le rattrapant avant le violent choc qui l'attendait et le rapprocha de lui. Toujours suspendu à côté d'elle, leur tête côte à côte elle le regarda le sourire au lèvre, les joues roses par une telle proximité et lui dit : "Il faut faire attention, il n'y aura pas forcément des gens pour te sauver en combat. ". Elle l'aida à ce remettre sur ces pieds et le libéra des lianes, cependant ils restèrent proche, très proche l'un de l'autre. Ils rapprochèrent leur visage encore plus, Kanda déposa tendrement sa main sur sa joue et combla l'espace séparant leurs lèvres pour s'embrasser amoureusement. Leur baiser dura et se fit plus passionner, ils furent contraints de libérer leur lèvres pour respirer. Ils se regardèrent, leur cœur battait à toute allure, leur joues était rougi. Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement.  
>" - Je t'aime Akimi.<br>- Moi aussi Kanda". Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement quand soudain ...  
>" - Pris en flagrant délits! J'en étais sûr que tu ne faisait pas que l'entraîner. Tu avais dit que vous ne feriez pas de bêtise ...<br>A - Je ne te l'ais pas promis et ...  
>K - Depuis quand pense tu que c'est une bêtise, Lavi? C'est pourtant toi qui m'as fait comprendre de me lancer.<br>A - Lavi a fait sa? Mais ... Mais pourquoi?  
>L - En tant que futur Bookman je me suis renseigné. Et j'ai appris à quelle point ce bâtiment et remplis de personnes méprisable. Kanda fut la personne qui ta sauvé d'une mort certaine, et je pense que sa aurait finis de la même manière pour lui, vu son caractère.<br>A - Aligato!  
>*Akimi sauta dans les bras de Lavi*<br>L - Je pensais pas réussir à vous faire comprendre vos sentiments. "  
>Akimi et Kanda s'embrassèrent avec tendresse sous le regard choqués des personnes de la Congrégation présente à létage qui était venue étonné des hurlement de Lavi et Akimi.<p> 


End file.
